FORGIVE ME
by mitsume hyuuga
Summary: Will Hotaru forgive Mikan?... What will Mikan do to make her bestfriend forgive her... Has a special song . This to all who have bestfriend problem and by reading this story you will know how to solve this problem.... SONGFIC...One Shot!


"Forgive Me"

Author's Note: Hi!! This is my 2nd story…. This is a Special story…please enjoy it!! Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 1

Forgive Me

Background music:

True Friend by Hannah Montana

"Hotaru please for give me, I didn't do it on purpose, please forgive me" Mikan shouted. "Why would I forgive you, you just told them my secret" Hotaru said angrily. She told the secret that Hotaru like Ruka but Ruka does

not like Hotaru so she was embarrass by her schoolmates because of Mikan.

"Hotaru I'm really sorry, so p-p-please forgive me I will never tell your secrets again I promise" Mikan promise. "No! I will not forgive you, I thought you are a good friend but I think not!" Hotaru shouted. Then she runs away from her.

She went to Natsume in their classroom. "Natsume please help me", she begged. "Why, what happen" he said. Then Anna came to them. "Mikan, are you ok?" "I heard what happened", she said. "Please help me, what will I suppose to do?" "How will she forgive me?" she asked while a tear falls down from her eyes. "Don't cry polka dots" "I know you will know how to make her forgive you" Natsume said. "Natsume, She is crying already and you are still insulting her," Anna said trying to stop Natsume from calling her polka dots.

"Don't worry Mikan we can think about it tomorrow ok?" Anna said.

"O-k" Mikan said still crying. And they went back to their rooms.

"Mikan!" Anna shouted. "What!" Mikan shouted back. Then they went to each other. " What why did you call me?" Mikan said. "I know how will Hotaru forgive you" Anna said. "Really?" Mikan said happily. "How?" she asked. "You can sing a song for her and we will make a stage for you" "huh! But I can't do that, I don't even know how to sing" Mikan said confuse.

"Of course you can" "But she wouldn't like it" "of course she will like it you are her best friend" Anna said. "Ok" Mikan said. "Alright! Let's do it" Anna said excitedly.

Then they called some of their friends to help them arrange their plans. "Natsume can you help us?" Mikan said "Ok" he said.

Then they gather up the things they needed. Then they started working.

"Anna, Thank you very much for helping me" "It's ok and of course I will help you, you are one of my closest friends". She said. "Thanks" Mikan said.

And after they have done their plan Anna ask one of their friends to call Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" Nonoko said. "What?" she asked. "Come with me" she said while she pulls her to go to Mikan.

"Hey! Do not pull me" she shouted. "Where are you taking me?" she asked. "Just come with me," she said.

When they came to Mikan Nonoko drag her to the chair. "What am I doing here?" she said angrily.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN LET ME PRESENT MY BESTFRIEND IN THE WORLD HOTARU, AND I'M GONNA SING FOR HER"

"AND THIS SONG ENTITLED 'TRUE FRIEND'"

We sign our cards and letters BFF

You've got a million ways to make me laugh

You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back

It's so good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell

And when I'm quiet you break through my shell

Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell

Cause you keep my feet on the ground

_CHORUS 1_

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

You're a true friend

Her song touched Hotaru and she forgive her best friend. "Mikan you are really a true friend" "I am lucky I became your best friend" she said.

You don't get angry when I change the plans

Somehow you're never out of second chances

Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again

I'm so lucky that I've found

_CHORUS 2_

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

_BRIDGE_

True friends will go to the end of the earth

Till they find the thing you need

Friends hang on through the ups and the downs

Cause they've got someone to believe in

_CHORUS 3_

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

No need to pretend

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

Pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

You're a true friend _3x_

When the song ended Mikan ran down from the stairs of the stage to Hotaru. "Hotaru!" she shouted. Then they came to each other. "Mikan I forgive you" "You are a great best friend Mikan" She said " Hotaru" she said while hugging her.

And they were best friend again. Hotaru forgive Mikan

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Woo who's Miko… I just made that name…

Bwa hahahhahahahahahh!! ()

-massyct-


End file.
